Triangle $ABC$ has sides of length $30$, $40$, and $50$ units. What is the mean, in degrees, of the measures of the three angles?
All triangles regardless of their side lengths have a total of $180^\circ$, and thus the average of the three angles is $\frac{180^\circ}{3}=\boxed{60}^\circ$.